Family
by Emmy4TheWin
Summary: Dramione oneshot! Ten years after the final battle, Hermione comes back to Hogwarts for the ten year anniversary of the final battle. With a few surprises up her sleeve, Hermione is making an impression. Rated T for language.


The brunette woman straightened her deep green dress and nervously tucked a few of her wavy locks behind her left ear.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed the doors to the Great Hall open, and entered the Hogwarts 10 year since the final battle party.

Everyone who had been in Hermione's graduating class was there. Harry, Ron, Neville, and all the rest. All people she hadn't seen or spoken to since they graduated.

She had broken things off with Ron almost immediately after the battle, after determining it had been pure adrenaline which had caused her to kiss him.

She hadn't bothered to use the "Lets stay friends" excuse, because she knew it wouldn't work. It never did.

After she had graduated, Hermione had left England under the pretense of searching for her parents. She'd meet a familiar face there, a face that comforted her when she learned her patents had been tracked down and killed. A face that had offered to accompany her when she decided what she wanted to do with her life. A face she now loved.

"Hermione!"

A mass of red hair obscured her vision briefly, before enveloping her in an enormous hug.

"Ompf!"

The slight groan slipped from the brunette girl's lips.

"Oh, Hermione! Where have you been, everyone has been so worried. Ron in particular. He spends almost every moment he isn't working looking for you! Isn't that sweet? And Harry has missed you horribly. He wasn't nearly so worried, insisting that you could take care of yourself, and would be found if you wanted to be found. You even missed out on Harry and I's wedding!"

Ginny finished with a huff, looking sadly at Hermione.

"To be honest, Gin, I almost didn't come here. But I'm considering settling down, possibly in Hogsmeade, and this was this weekend, so I figured why not."

Ginny looked utterly shocked.

"Umm, well then what have you been doing for the last nine years?"

"Oh, Ginny. It is the best job ever! I work for a hotel chain. They send me on expeditions to far off places to figure out if its a place people want to visit. I've been to remote tropical islands, and random, yet beautiful towns in mexico. It's not the most convent of lifestyles, but it's worth it. I'm considering retorting from that branch, and becoming a coordinator instead. Won't be as much fun, but still amazing."

Hermione gushed, a gigantic smile planting itself on her face.

Ginny smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Why are you retiring from that?"

"Yes Granger, why?"

A snide voice remarked from behind the girls.

"Malfoy. I don't believe that's any of your business."

Malfoy frowned.

"Oh really, Granger? Are you quite sure?"

Hermione gave an almost imperceptible shake of her head.

"Buzz off, Malfoy." Ginny frowned, before leading Hermione away.  
"Come on, lets go find Harry and Ron."

* * *

Later on in the evening, she is asked to make a speech. Smirking, she does just that.

"Many of you know me. Hermione, one third of the Golden Trio. It would surprise many of you to learn that I've not spoken to the rest of that group since we graduated nine years ago. I went to Australia to find my parents. They were killed by minions of Voldemort. I met someone there, who was going through something very similar. Slowly, we became friends, and then more. We are each other's family. Our little family grew, when we got the fattest cat you've ever seen. "

Here she paused, as several audience members chuckled. Ron looked murderous, Ginny shocked. Only Harry seemed the slightest bit pleased, he was smiling at her.

"And, actually, my husband is here. I'm not going to specifically point him out to you, because he will be doing that himself in a moment. Because, love, our family is getting bigger again. Ready to be a dad?"

The entire room now stood in shock. Hermione Granger, married and pregnant?

"And, he's processing, processing, and he's got it."

A loud slam announced to the hall that her husband had fainted.

"Blaise, be a dear and throw some water on him."

Hermione walked through the crowd to where Blaise Zabini happily granted her request, pouring a glass of water on the face of the fainted soon-to-be father.

Draco Malfoy woke with a start, glared at Blaise, turned and swung Hermione around in a circle.

"Mione! Bloody hell, you couldn't have told me earlier?"

She giggled. "Well, I was going to. But then Rose and I decided..."

Draco groaned. "Rose-freaking-Fairweather. Why am I not surprised? She's probably had you make her godmother already hasn't she?"

Hermione smiled. "Of course she has! And who else would do it? Rose is our best friend, besides each other. She may be slightly unstable, but she's a brilliant godmother. Remember when we visited her family in Maine? Her godson's a great kid!"

Draco sighed. "I suppose. But we are making someone sane the godfather."

"Fine."

"NOT BLOODY FINE!"

Ron Weasley pushed through the crowd, red faced, with his sister behind him.

Draco raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "I don't believe that we were talking to you, Weasel."

"Draco..." Hermione's voice held warning. "Let this be. I'd chose you a thousand times over, and if Ronald isn't okay with that, then who gives a damn? I don't."

Ron's face turned even redder as he moved towards Hermione.

Before he could even grab her wrist, Hermione turned, whipping something out of her purse and spraying it into his face.

"Bloody hell!"

Hermione glared at him. "Stay far away from my family. Or I'll pepper spray you again."

Ron stumbled away, still reeling from the affects of the pepper spray, so much that Ginny had to lead him.

Draco was laughing. "Where the hell did you get pepper spray?"

"Rose. Apparently, 'At reunions of any sort, there are drunk pervy guys, and so pepper spray is a must.' I kid you not, she actually said that."

Hermione grinned at the blonde.

"She also said that our child is going to be the poster child for dysfunctional families. And she's probably going to be right. Come on, just look at us!"

"I agree love, one hundred percent."

* * *

**A/N: I love Dramione so much. **

**Rose Fairweather is my cameo character. She will make an appearance in every fic I write. Her background may be different, but she herself will stay the same.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize! All rights go to J.K. Rowling!**

**Please review! Let me know if you want more of this!**


End file.
